Jameson Venu
Jameson Venu is a recurring character in the Galactic Battles series, who is a member of the Planetary Republic of Jorama. Biography Early life Jameson was born in 24 BSST on Dranis by his parents, Vik and Karla. 18 BSST During 18 BSST, Dranis was impacted by a huge epidemic, in which his parents were diagnosed with the disease that created the epidemic. He was shot in an escape pod at 6, and landed on Jorama. 7 BSST During 7 BSST, Jameson pursued the creator of the Totrem Virus epidemic, Vanis Sinron, and blasted him to Grandis V where he would melt over and over again for eternity. Mission to X Noventa Jameson was a vital member in the Mission to X Noventa, but was unable to do much, because he was in a coma from Helper bot smoke inhalation most of the time. 6 BSST Battle on Zvön Jameson was a major leader during the Battle on Zvön, where he lead a squadron of War Bots with Quanar Nok. During the battle, however, Jameson spent most of it trying to land the ship he was piloting. Battle on Tarmona When given precise orders to leave and not aid in the battle on Tarmona. Jameson, however, disobeys orders, and takes part in the battle, proving to be a valuable leader in the battle. Christmas On Christmas, Jameson Venu frantically searches to find Nikolai Oxma. After reaching him, and arresting him, Oxma is brought back to Earth, and the old man's companion, Sko, becomes Jameson's adopted son. 5 BSST Duel on Pyroth After Vixen Rakasa's treachery to the Planetary Republic of Jorama, Jameson Venu may have been one of the people that assisted Quanar Nok in the Duel on Pyroth. Landing on Earth After a long fight with Demoki, Jameson and his adversary crash-land on Earth in Canada. The two are assisted back into space by a man named Robert Adams. Pointer artifacts Jameson was the leader to steal the Arran gira from Demoki. After being successful, Jameson helps Holin Uto and Giri go after the Staff of Rinzi on Trenell. 4 BSST Attack at PROJ headquarters Jameson was a vital member on the PROJ side during the Attack at PROJ headquarters. He was known to shoot down Tensten. Hunting for Demoki Jameson Venu was originally going to perform the execution of Demoki 2 days later, but had to hunt down the escaped fugitive. After several false locations, Jameson located Demoki on Pyroth, and killed him. Relationships with other characters *Everyone – Jameson has had the tendency to lie, cheat, and crash his way out of situations with several people. *Resh Kinochi – Jameson seems to have a deep friendship with Resh, though it was Resh who tried killing him in 7 BSST. *Quanar Nok – Jameson considers Quanar a rule-addictive person, who enjoys disobeying anything Quanar says. *Nara Atsid – Jameson is very demanding towards Nara. *Vanis Sinron – Vanis Sinron is basically Jameson's worst enemy, who Jameson hates. *T0X1C – Jameson dispises T0X1C because he is a helper to Vanis Sinron. Appearances *An Unseen Plague *Dark Matter *The Mission to X Noventa *Fortunes of Danger *The First Battle *The Final Battle *Robert Adams & Galactic Battles: Fusion *Duels on Nadder End *Tomb of Ahkenohkt *The New Threat *Hunt for Demoki Category:Planetary Republic of Jorama Category:Vital members Category:Recurring characters Category:Males Category:Humans